First Fight Box
by LinziLishaMarie
Summary: Just testing the waters with this fic, reviews and criticism are welcome. Summary: Helen and Nikola have been friends for a very long time, join them as they take the next step and when the road gets bumpy a promise will shine light upon the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just testing the waters sorry for a short chapter review for more.

The hour was nearing midnight and I had seen too all that required my attention, including stocking up the inventory of the wine cellar so Nikola would be happy during his stay. Nikola was in trouble again, something about a nuclear bomb design he hadn't ripped up but had also forgotten to take it with him and signed the bottom. Thankfully the Prime Minister owes me a favour so I asked him to do what he could so my friend can return home as soon as possible. A knock echoed through my room, so much for my rest and relaxation.

" Come in." The door opened slowly and in walked Nikola.

"Hello Nikola, is something the matter?"

The Serbian slunk into my room and perched on the edge of my bed, a look of confusion on his face. I tried again:

" Nikola?"

"I'm okay Helen, I promise I just need to talk to you about something."

Sensing the severity of the conversation I sat up straighter in bed and looked directly into his eyes. I nodded once I was comfortable for him to continue but he continued to sit by my bedside, his gaze staring at the wall, but a look of deep concentration as if he was trying to put what he was thinking into coherent sentences.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I haven't watched Sanctuary in a long time, my knowledge is a bit rusty but I hope it doesn't impact the story, the setting is after the last episode, if you haven't seen it, you should. Also soppy chapter, trying to make this chapter longer. Reviews welcome.

I didn't want to rush him, it didn't accomplish anything, so I waited. After a few minutes he brought his gaze up to mine

" Helen, we have been friends for a long time now, ever since we met at Oxford I have felt like we we're meant to be together. I know i'm a pain, and have a slight alcohol problem, but I want to stay here with you, after all, you wouldn't be Helen if you weren't bossing someone about. And Huggy Bear and Heinrich wont be here forever."

All of it spilled out of his mouth in a rush, and the feeling behind the words caused my throat to feel tight and my heart to flutter, but I was confused, what had brought this on?, why now?, what could possibly cause him to say such things?, and why am I over thinking this? With a calming breath I meet his earnest gaze.

"Nikola, I don't quite understand what all this is about."

" I guess what i'm really trying to say is: Doctor Helen Magnus, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife."

He got down on one knee and pulled a box from the pocket of his waistcoat and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a swirl of diamonds in the centre. I couldn't speak, whether from shock or happiness I didn't really know but silence isn't good for this moment so I should really answer.

" Nikola, I... I... I don't know what to say."

I watched his expression, thinking about it, I have loved him for a long time and he knows me better than anyone.

" Don't worry Helen I know it was a long shot, I just..."

"Yes"

Nikola's head snapped up,

"What ?"

I smiled " Yes Nikola I will marry you"

His grin widened and he pulled me out of bed and spun me around repeatedly, it was contagious as I couldn't stop smiling either. And so the preparations started for the happiest day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not used to relaxing, it has never really been my strong point, there has always something that needed doing. But since it's my wedding, everyone else is planning it for me, Nikola insists they know what they're doing, and i'm not worried. I just don't like not having anything to do. Nikola has been busy though, he's over seeing all of the wedding plans, it's only going to be a small affair though only close friends and a few selected guests, it's only a shame all of my friends won't be there, but I do hope they will be looking down upon us. I may as well sit down for a while, i'm not needed anywhere and I just made a cup of tea. Sitting down on a nearby armchair I heard a sigh of relief pass my lips, and I sipped at the sweet beverage I held in my hands.

A knock echoed through the room, no rest for the wicked I suppose;

"Come in "

In walked the last person I thought I would see, Montague John Druitt.

"John ?"

He smiled and sat in the chair opposite me. " Hello Helen. I must say I was rather surprised to receive an invitation to your wedding I was curious as to why it was sent so early? "

" I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about John, though you are one of my closest friends and I would be extremely happy if you could make it on the day, I don't have a lot of the information as it's a surprise."

John certainly looked surprised but managed to maintain his usual calm expression, something i'm actually grateful for, though I would never admit it out loud I am slightly nervous about what Nikola could potentially make our big day like.

"Then I must commend you, that is a very brave thing of you to do, trusting your big day to Nikola." He accompanied the nasty statement with an eye roll and quite frankly his tone was grating on my patience. " I mean honestly Helen that man has managed to muck up the simplest of tasks, and yet you trust him to plan the single most important day of your life, you must have hit your head too hard and sustained a head injury of significant severity."

"Montague John Druitt ! How dare you come in here and start to belittle my fiancée, I trust Nikola completely to plan this wedding, and i'm very sure it will surpass all of the events I have attended in the past. If you are to attend you will kindly refrain from upsetting anyone at my wedding and before it, am I understood because you have hurt enough people over the years. It is not about you, it's about my happily ever after, I think I at least deserve that, wouldn't you agree ?"

He sat stunned for several minutes before he nodded simply and left the study where I had settled to try and relax. I hated bringing up the past, especially his, but his behaviour was simply unreasonable.


End file.
